


Days

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Some days were horrible.





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I was feelin a bit angsty so I just wrote this. its not me venting i just really love angst

“Do you like me?”

“U-Uh…”

Hana giggled,”It was a joke! No need to get scared!”

Aoi smiled at Hana. Her heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. Of course, the smile was fake. The “joke” for Aoi was very real. She was close to actually responding with yes. Hana still had a small grin as she stared out the window. Her long, chestnut colored hair swayed with the gentle autumn breeze. Aoi stood near the door, her black, short hair looking awful in comparison to Hana’s. 

Hana turned to face Aoi. She put her hands behind her back before skipping over to Aoi. The girl grabbed her hand and brought it up to Aoi’s face. Hana put her hands over Aoi’s. The height difference between the two was quite noticeable at that point, the black haired girl towering over the other. Aoi felt her face burning at that point.

“Even if I’m dating someone else, we’d still be best friends, right?”

Aoi nodded. Hana smiled and let go of Aoi’s hands. The taller girl missed the warmth of Hana’s hands on hers. Hana walked back towards the window. She leaned against it.

“I think we should go now, Hana,” Aoi said.

“Maybe… I kinda like it up here though.”

“We’re just on the third floor.”

“The third floor is nice!”

“Maybe,” Aoi said, a small laugh in her voice.

* * *

A rainy day in the middle of spring was when Aoi realized she had no chance. She stood by the front entrance waiting for Hana as she usually did before she saw a guy pass by with Hana. He was one of the more average boys at their school. Aoi didn’t go up to them however. Something in her told her not to.

A few minutes have passed and Hana and the boy hugged. Aoi felt her heart tighten up. It couldn’t be true. She was happy for her friend but in the back of her mind she was dreading it. She was dreading the day Hana would tell her about her boyfriend. 

Jealousy was a funny feeling. She wanted to hate Hana and her boyfriend but she just couldn’t. It hurt her. Ate at her. It took her awhile to finally tolerate it but it still hurt.

“Aoi, meet Kanta!”

“H-Hello. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

* * *

The day Hana and Aoi had their first fight about Kanta was the last day they talked to each other. It was a long argument that started with Kanta just being there. Aoi hoped for time to spend with Hana. Just the two of them. Like they always did. But Kanta was there. Distracting Hana from her friend. Once the two of them were alone, Aoi confronted her about it.

At first, Hana dismissed it as Aoi being jealous she didn’t have a boyfriend. But as Aoi continued to shout, Hana began to shout back. It was a never ending spiral of arguing. Aoi would yell about Hana not caring and Hana retaliated with jealousy. Maybe Aoi was a bit jealous. Just a bit.

“We used to be better friends!”

“Yeah! We’re friends and nothing more! I have a boyfriend now and I love him!”

“Maybe you should remember other people once in a damn while!”

* * *

The end of their third year had finally come. Aoi and Hana hadn’t spoken ever since their fight. The taller girl had heard Hana had broken up with Kanta. She didn’t exactly know why but it might have been because of her. Aoi didn’t feel happiness when she heard the news. She just felt bad. Sad. Hana had just lost her first boyfriend and had no one to confide in. Aoi knew Hana wouldn’t just talk to one of her other friends. She always went to Aoi but now she couldn’t. 

The day they would graduate finally came. Aoi didn’t see Hana until they were forced to sit in the gym. Hana wouldn’t even spare a single glance at Aoi. It was almost as if they were strangers. Once the ceremony was done, Aoi began to walk home. However, she was stopped by someone. It was Hana. She held up a camera and took one of them.

“I’m sorry. This is our final goodbye.”

“Yeah.”

“Goodbye, Aoi.”


End file.
